


Wolf Song

by Entwinedlove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: "You've changed, Little Bird," Sandor said."I couldn't stay a little bird forever.""What are you now?"A secretive smile stole across her lips. He'd tauntingly asked her for a song once; maybe he would find the howling of a she-wolf more pleasing than the chirping of a little bird.





	Wolf Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

"She could have made you happy," Sansa said softly, sitting in the empty bench across from the Hound, "for a little while." She glanced across the hall to see the girl she was talking about being propositioned by Brienne's squire, Podric. He already had one girl under his arm.

"There's only one thing what would make me happy," Clegane said, turning his face away from her. His lips were set into such a deep frown, that on a child, Sansa would have called it a pout.

Around them, the merriment of relief that the Army of the Dead was defeated and that there was an abundance of wine continued. "And what's that?"

She marvelled at how quick his temper rose to the surface. She'd forgotten that about him. He looked her in the eyes, not bothering to let his hair hang over his scars to hide them from her. "That's my fucking business," he snapped.

She had to focus on not smiling. Her humour at his familiar irritability would only ruin what she had planned. "I was in the Vale when I heard that someone had finally killed your brother." Another cheer went up from the other side of the room. "You should have heard the toasts to the doer of the deed in the hall. Your brother tormented a lot of people."

His gaze slipped from hers to the table and if anything his frown intensified. "It wasn't me."

"They didn't know that at the time. We didn't learn the whole of it until news from a more reliable source flew in. Everyone knew of the animosity between you and just assumed that only the Hound could have bested the Mountain."

He scoffed and looked back up at her, almost daring her to look away.

She didn't. Instead, she made it a point to look at every part of his horribly scarred face. His hair was cleaner than she remembered seeing it in King's Landing, and he'd grown a thick beard that emphasized the fullness of his lips. There was a red mark under his left eye where he'd been wounded in the recent battle. His brown eyes were clear, free of the haze of drink. It seems he hadn't started overinduldging in the wine yet.

"Used to be you couldn't look at me."

"That was a long time ago. I've seen much worse than you since then." She was referring to the hundreds of thousands of corpses that littered the whole of Winterfell. What were a few scars on a living, breathing man compared to the shocking face of decomposing, animated death?

Unfortunately, Clegane took her words a different way. "Yes, I've heard." He leaned forward in his seat a little as he spoke again. "Heard you were broken in." If she wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be a note of sympathy to his voice. "Heard you were broken in rough." Instead of the words being a taunt like they might have been years ago in King's Landing, they sounded like an apology.

She clenched her fists to stave off the trembling reminders of her treatment at Ramsey's hands brought on. "He got what he deserved," she said, though her voice had gone slightly scratchy from emotion. "I gave it to him."

"How?"

"Hounds."

And he laughed. A breathy chuckle escaped him, and a true smile curled his lips. She couldn't help but smile in the light of that.

He raised his goblet, but before he took a sip, he said, "You've changed, Little Bird."

Her smile faded away. The pet name reminded her strongly of the scared little girl she had been and of the things he'd said to frighten her. She listened as he swallowed, and let her gaze drop down to study the subtle design on his gambeson.

"I couldn't stay a little bird forever," she said. He set his goblet on the table, and she raised her gaze to meet his again.

"And what are you now?" he asked.

She only let her lips curl up at the corners again. "I seem to remember you wanted something from me years ago."

He didn't seem to mind the shift of the conversation. Or maybe he just wasn't sure what one had to do with the other. His unburnt eyebrow pulled down as confusion wrote itself across his face. "What's that?"

"You wanted me to sing you a song." She let her gaze focus again on his plump lips and she licked her own, both in slight nervousness and anticipation. She'd never truly gone after what she wanted, but the Long Night had been averted, and they were both alive. If she didn't do it now, she may lose the opportunity. She glanced towards the corridor that led up the stairs to the bedrooms of the castle then looked back at him. "I have a song for you now if you're interested in hearing it."

She stood and gestured with a tip of her head, hoping he understood it to mean follow. He sat there for a second too long, confusion still evident in his dark eyes. Perhaps she'd been too subtle. She lingered in front of him for a moment before turning and leaving the hall. She paused there too, to look back at the table. Sandor was still sitting there. She sighed. That would be the end of it. Her hints hadn't been bold enough for him.

But then he stood. He tipped his goblet up, drained the last of his wine, and set the cup down decisively.

Sansa grinned to herself and headed towards her rooms. The further she got away from the merriment in the hall, the more she could hear the steady pace of heavy footsteps behind her. He caught up with her at her door and barged in the room with her, taking her elbow in hand and turning her around to bracket her against the door with his body.

"What are you playing at?" he asked in a hushed growl.

She raised her chin. "I'm not playing at anything. I want something... something I think you want too." She licked her lips again. "Or did you not intend to join me in my rooms?"

He took a small step back and looked away from her. He shook his head. "I'd hurt you, Little Bird."

She nodded and enjoyed the moment of disappointment that flashed in his eyes. "You would hurt a little bird... but you're not going to hurt a wolf."


End file.
